Earplug-type earphone has become the most popular earphone in the industry due to its small size, convenience, and excellent performance. However, one major issue of the earplug type earphone is that the earplug of the earphone may become loose or displace from the ear canal when the connection wire is subject to small forces, such as gravity or touching, thus result in an insufficient volume and poor performance which needs readjustment. On the other hand, the earphone may also displace during the exercise of the wearer, such that the volume varies along with the rhythm. One way to overcome these issues is to use the headphone, which, however, is large, heavy and awkward to use. Another way is to add an ear hook to the earphone which fits around the top of the wearer's ear between the helix of the ear and the side of the wearer's head. While it corrects for the instability problem, the ear hook sacrifices convenience and comfort due to the friction between the hook and the helix of the ear.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement to overcome the issues above.